


F*ck Yeah, Kakuzu!

by Bacco



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, gif, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Kakuzu ties and masturbates Hidan.





	F*ck Yeah, Kakuzu!

**Author's Note:**

> Uncensored > https://baccoartcomics.blogspot.com/2018/12/fuck-yeah-kakuzu.html

"Fuck, Kakuzu!"

"You like it, right, you bitch!"


End file.
